One Benefit to Detention
by slackerD
Summary: high school AU Slumped in her usual chair in the corner, hood up, Sarah watches in surprise as Cosima Niehaus quietly enters detention.


**Title:** One Benefit to Detention  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus  
**Summary:** high school AU Slumped in her usual chair in the corner, hood up, Sarah watches in surprise as Cosima Niehaus quietly enters detention.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~1,275

* * *

There's a reason that Cosima Niehaus isn't ever to be left to her own devices in science class: three fires, two minor explosions and a melted Bunsen burner being the biggest. The administration finally learned their lesson last year after that incident with the fireworks and so her senior year, there was an actual official memo sent out before the school year began, ensuring that every faculty member was aware of this. Unfortunately no one told Mr. Thomas, the substitutive for the day.

**…**

Sarah's really beginning to wonder if Principal Sadler thinks giving her detention is actually a punishment anymore. It's her senior year and she's pretty sure that all the teachers have some sort of pool predicting how many detentions she gets this year. And that all their numbers are really high because shit she used to be able to slide by with is earning her detention. Whatever. She only has to survive six more months and then she's out of here.

Slumped in her usual chair in the corner, hood up, she watches in surprise as Cosima Niehaus quietly enters.

Cosima is notorious for an entirely different reason. If there's a pool about Sarah and detentions, then there's definitely a pool about Cosima blowing up the chem lab. Except she never gets detention because it's usually an accident and she's like the smartest student at school.

Sarah wonders what happened for Cosima to actually be given detention.

There are open seats all around Sarah because the other regulars know that she likes her space. So when Cosima approaches the chair to Sarah's right, it's no surprise—there aren't any other open ones. Though obviously uncomfortable being there, Cosima doesn't say anything before she sits. This earns Sarah's respect since plenty of others have approached and actually _asked_ for permission before being booted elsewhere.

Cosima offers a tentative smile and Sarah nods in turn. They might not really know each other, but Sarah can respect someone with a history of causing chaos—intentional or not.

After about ten minutes, Cosima turns to Sarah and asks, "So what are you in for?"

"They claim I'm the one selling fake IDs," Sarah retorts. "But since they can't prove it, it's just detention, not suspension.

"And are you?"

Sarah just smirks.

Cosima grins back.

"What about you?" Sarah asks, genuinely curious.

"I may have given Vic Schmidt a mild concussion," Cosima admits.

Sarah laughs. "Couldn't have happened to a more deserving twat. How?"

"Dry ice bomb," Cosima says. "But it's his fault for getting in the way. I thought people knew to stay out of my way in science class."

"How in the bloody hell did _you_ get away with making a dry ice bomb?" Sarah asks.

"Oh, we had a sub today," Cosima replies. "Didn't you notice?"

"Oh yeah," Sarah says. "That's why I cut. Didn't see the point. Though if I'd know we could make bombs..."

"Well, I'm not sure that _could_ is the right word."

"How come you're here?" Sarah asks. "You didn't get one when you started that fire with the car battery and that was pretty bad."

"I think Mr. Thomas—"

"Who?"

"The sub," Cosima answers. "I think he was pissed that I made him look bad. He was all red faced and shaking. I thought he was going to have a stroke."

"Nice."

Mrs. Gavin clears her throat pointedly at them, which halts the conversation. But Sarah can't stop glancing at Cosima. Eventually Cosima notices and just smiles back. Sarah's relieved since she's probably being pretty creepy.

When detention lets out an hour later, they walk out together. And though nothing's said, it's just sort of assumed that Sarah is going over to Cosima's to hang out.

**…**

Two days later, Sarah's skipping lunch because she doesn't feel like dealing with anyone else's bullshit when she notices a crowd gathering in the halls. She decides to check it out since she could use a good distraction.

The last thing she expects to find is a very pissed off Vic Schmidt towering over an irritated and tense Cosima. Sarah quickly pushes her way through, not liking the look on Vic's face.

She inserts herself between Vic and Cosima, eyes full of challenge.

"What the hell Sarah?"

"Back the fuck up, Vic."

"This doesn't involve you," he says.

"It does now," Sarah retorts. She feels Cosima relax slightly behind her as the other girl edges closer to Sarah.

"That bitch gave me a concussion," Vic accuses. "And a black eye."

"So it's not like you're not already brain damaged, " Sarah replies.

"Yeah, well now I can't play for two weeks," he says.

"The team will just have to keep losing without you," Sarah retorts. "Besides it's your fault for getting in the genius's way."

"Genius? More like a fucking apocalypse. You know that they sent out a memo warning the teachers about her?"

Sarah didn't, but wouldn't be surprised. "I heard it was attached to the one wondering what's smaller your brain or your dick."

The crowd actually ooohs and Sarah rolls her eyes. Bunch of bloody sheep.

"I'd say I don't hit girls, but you don't qualify," Vic snaps.

The crowd ooohs again and Sarah really wishes that Cosima had another dry ice bomb with her.

"Then I guess that means I shouldn't do this," Sarah replies as she shoves him.

The crowd parts slightly as Vic stumbles backwards.

He takes a menacing step forward and Sarah prepares herself for a fight when Principal Sadler appears.

"And what exactly is going on here?" she asks.

Though Sarah will probably be suspended for fighting _again_, she keeps quiet. Vic needs to stay out of trouble too, so maybe he won't say anything, even if he is an idiot.

"Just clearing the air," Cosima pipes up.

"Clearing the air?"

Cosima nods, trying to look less like she's hiding behind Sarah. "You know, I apologized for the concussion and Vic admitted that maybe he shouldn't have gotten in the way."

Sarah barely holds back a smirk and Vic growls.

"Hey you're the one that brought it up," Sarah points out, enjoying the anger radiating off him

"Well now that the air's been cleared, why don't we break things up," Mrs. Sadler suggests. "All of you."

Grumbling and muttering the crowd does what she says. Sarah's relieved—though she'd never admit it—that Principal Sadler stays around until Vic leaves as well. Once it's just the three of them, Principal Sadler turns to Sarah.

"Try to keep out of trouble for a bit, Manning, or you're going to make me lose the pool."

"I'll try," Sarah smirks. "But no promises."

"And don't let her drag you down with her," Principal Sadler says to Cosima.

"I won't," Cosima replies.

Principal Sadler nods and continues down the hall.

"You okay?" Sarah asks, turning to face Cosima.

Cosima's answer is to grab Sarah's hoodie and pull her in for a kiss. As Cosima's lips brush against hers, Sarah is caught off guard, and can't quite react. Cosima pulls away, looking embarrassed.

"Um, sorry, did you not—"

It's Sarah turn to pull Cosima against her, tugging on the adorkable sweater and slipping her arms around her, letting her lips stop the other girl's apologies as she sucks lightly on Cosima's bottom lip before deepening the kiss. As Cosima's tongue slides around hers, Sarah lets out a moan and forces herself to break away.

Cosima pouts at the lack of contact.

"Want to go somewhere more private and make out?" Sarah asks.

"Obvs," Cosima smirks.

Sarah grins in response, grabs Cosima's hand and drags her down the hall.


End file.
